Oh, Mamo Chan!
by BeautifulxDreamer
Summary: What if first season Usagi switched places with the present Usagi? What kind of hilarity will ensue for Mamoru?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oh, Mamo-Chan!

By: BeautifulxDreamer

Rated: T

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Summary: What if first season Usagi switched places with the present Usagi? What kind of hilarity will ensue for Mamoru?

A/N: Every chapter has been revised and edited. I apologize for the extremely long hiatus. I just realized how awful the transitions were for this fan fiction. It honestly was horrific. I will put labels such as FUTURE and PAST to avoid confusion.

REVISED: 8/7/09

**Age of characters:**

**Past (1st Season)**

**Usagi - 15**

**Mamoru- 17**

**Future (Between 2nd and 3rd Season)**

**Usagi- 16**

**Mamaru- 18**

* * *

(FUTURE)

Everything was going right for Usagi at this moment in time. She was at Mamoru's apartment and she was pretty sure that they were getting close to "sealing the deal". She had been ready for awhile, despite her age, she just didn't know how to express it to Mamoru. For weeks she had been planning on telling in him, but it seemed like fate was helping her out. The blinds were half way closed giving a romantic effect, plus there was the fact that there hadn't been any attacks lately. All worries were essentially out the window. They were making out on his couch and the sexual tension was evident in the room.

Their kissing soon took a different turn for Mamoru had expertly slipped his tongue into his girlfriend's mouth, teasing her, inviting her. Needless to say, Usagi wasn't complaining. Soon, their breathing simultaneously became staggered, but they didn't want to stop. Their kissing was becoming more aggressive and passionate. They were so into the moment that both could hear the pounding of their hearts ringing in their ears.

As if it was on cue, Mamoru slipped one hand down Usagi's back, venturing dangerously close to the waist-band of her mini-skirt. He began toying with the flesh between her stomach and her waist, sending electric tingles throughout her petite body. Usagi moaned into his mouth in appreciation and he was about to slowly tug off her mini-skirt when the ringing of his cell phone interrupted them.

Reluctantly, Mamoru left a flushed Usagi on the couch to go pick up his cell which was on the kitchen counter.

Usagi clutched her chest, still breathing heavily. She still couldn't get over the fact that they were going to do the deed before Mamoru's damn cell phone went off.

_'Hopefully we can go back to where we were.' Usagi thought naughtily. _

She watched him from afar, feeling her giddiness rise when he hung up and slowly made his was back to her. Usagi smiled. Her boyfriend, at least to her, was the epitome of the perfection at that moment in time. His raven hair was messy and his lips were swollen from all the kissing they had been doing.

"Usako…" He said as he sat down next to Usagi.

Usagi rinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mamo-Chan.." She whispered sweetly.

He sighed and gently kissed her on the forehead. Usagi flushed in appreciation, basking in the moment. She was sure they were going to go back to what they were doing...

"Usako, gomen nasai."

The words hit Usagi like ice.

_'What was he sorry for?' _

"Ano…" She slowly uttered out.

He put his arm around her and shifted her petite body so she could face him.

"I'm sorry…if the phone hadn't rang…I..I would of taken advantage of you. I'm so sorry Usako. I shouldn't even be thinking of doing anything like that to you."

Her eyes widened---she couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Mamo-Chan.." She pleaded puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Mamoru insisted.

Usagi rolled her eyes and got up.

_'Why is he treating me like a child?'_

"Come on Usako." He said while extending his hand towards Usagi.

_'Oh my god, he did just treat me like a child. I won't stand for this.'_

Usagi stood up and brushed past Mamoru as she headed for the door.

"Usako.." He called.

But Usagi just ignored him. Was that all she was to him? His immature little girlfriend?

"I'll see you later…Mamoru-San…"

Mamoru, froze. Usagi never called him Mamoru-San.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Oh, Mamo-Chan!

By: BeautifulxDreamer

Rated: T

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Summary: What if first season Usagi switched places with the present Usagi? What kind of hilarity will ensue for Mamoru?

REVISED: 8/7/09

* * *

(FUTURE)

"Motoki…I don't understand why she was so mad…"

Mamoru sighed and put his head on the counter, letting his ebony black hair sink over his eyes.

"Mamoru, maybe you should of considred that maybe Usagi didn't want to stop?" Motoki said, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. After all, Usagi was his like his little sister.

The angst-ridden college boy looked up and shook his head.

"We can't…and if we did…her dad would probably hunt me down and then burn me at the stake." He said dramatically.

"Mamoru…I really don't know what I'm going to do with you." Motoki said as he shook his head.

The blonde looked at his friend in pity and then went back to wiping down the counter.

(PAST)

"MAMORU-BAKA!" Usagi lamented as the dark-haired high school senior teased her relentlessly.

The man just laughed hysterically at her.

"Looks like Odango-Atama is about to explode!" He teased.

Their mutual friend Motoki, shook his head as he sprayed the counter with Windex. He got a towel and rubbed in the already sparkling counter as he tried hard to ignore his two friends.

"Seriously Odango-Atama there must be something wrong with you! First there's your ridiculous hairstyle, then your klutz attacks, and lastly your annoying laugh."

Usagi huffed, trying not to let his insults get to her.

"With your personality, I wonder why people even bother with you."

Usagi then froze, looking at Mamoru with her cerulean eyes open wide with tears threatening to spill.

"Odango…"

Looking away, Usagi brushed a tear from her eye, trying hard not to let Mamoru see her crying.

"I see how it is…I'm just a bother to people…to you. I don't even know why you even waste your time on me." Usagi uttered in a tone barely above a whisper.

Mamoru got up, trying to reach out to her but Usagi quickly bolted, leaving a trail of tears behind her.

Once she was out of site, Mamoru slapped himself on the forehead, leaving Motoki shaking his head at him.

"It's hard not to say I told you so. Seriously Mamoru, you've crossed the line. You can yell at her, you can tease her, but don't ever bring Usagi down. I don't even see why you're so mean! She may be a klutz and she may not the most intelligent person but she has a heart the size of Asia!" Motoki fumed at his friend.

The blonde shoved a to-go coffee into his friend's hand.

"Go and apologize to her." He said firmly.

Mamoru looked at his friend, aghast at the fact that he would even suggest that.

"Your kidding. Odango will get over it."

Motoki shook his head.

"Go apologize or no more free coffee."

His cobalt eyes clouded as he begrudging got up and exited the Crown.

(FUTURE)

Usagi sighed and gazed out her window at the moon, which was in a crescent shape that night.

"Will Mamo-Chan ever stop looking at me like a child?"

She took out her locket and thumbed over it.

(PAST)

The past Usagi, was also gazing out at the moon and thumbing over the locket.

"Will Mamoru baka ever stop teasing me?"

* * *

Little did they know what was about to happen. At the same time, both the past and future Usagi made a wish. The past Usagi wished Mamoru would stop teasing her while the future Usagi wished that Mamoru would stop treating her like a child. As both Usagis made their wish, both of their broaches softly glowed, showering them in a nearly invisible surrounding of yellow iridescence. Also, neither girl noticed that the moon had glowed yellow for a split second before they retreated to bed. Something was definitely foreboding about that site.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Oh, Mamo-Chan!

By: BeautifulxDreamer

Rated: T

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Summary: What if first season Usagi switched places with the present Usagi? What kind of hilarity will ensue for Mamoru?

REVISED: 8/7/09

* * *

(FUTURE)

"Oh gosh I'm going to be so late!" Usagi screamed.

Luna scowled and shook her head at the princess in training.

"Usagi-chan…I would think by now you would of shaped up. You're a junior for kami's sake!" The cat bellowed.

The cat was about to open up her mouth and yell at her some more but she realized Usagi wasn't even in the room.

* * *

"Mom where is my uniform?" Usagi yelled.

Ikuko sighed, it was another typical morning.

"Honey it's on the hanger in the laundry room. Now hurry up sweetie, you only have a good 15 minutes."

The odango-haired girl screamed and quickly scrambled to put her uniform on in the laundry room. Once she was done she rushed off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

* * *

"LUNA!" Usagi called.

The black cat came scrambling from her room and glared at Usagi.

"Luna, I just wanted to say bye."

Before the cat could say anything Usagi started down the stairs.

"USAGI-CHAN YOU FORGOT YOUR HENSHIN BROOCH!"

The blonde immediately rushed up and grabbed the broach.

"Wow Luna you upgraded it without even asking me. Well anyways, gotta book it! Miss H is going to kill me." Usagi muttered as she descended the stairs.

Luna blinked and stared at Usagi's retreating figure.

"Upgrade? She hasn't had her old brooch in a long while. Miss H? She doesn't even have her anymore…" Luna said to herself.

* * *

"I'm going to be so late…" Usagi muttered to herself as she sped down the street.

Surely enough, she was not watching where she was going. Thus, she soon collided into someone's chest...someone's muscular chest.

Usagi blinked her eyes and slowly stood up, ready to bow and apologize.

"Usako…"

The blonde froze at the sound of the voice. She could recognize it from anywhere, except she was confused. Instead of the voice sounding arrogant and obnoxious, it sounded surprisingly sincere.

_'I know that voice, oh damn…. it's him. IT'S THAT STUPID MAMORU –BAKA! Wait a minute though…rewind and freeze. Did he just call me Usako?'_

Usagi lifted her head and cerulean eyes met cobalt ones.

"Usako, I'm sorry." Mamoru said as he quickly wrapped Usagi in his arms.

_'Wow this feels really nice' Usagi mused before getting a hold of herself. _

_'Wait a sec this Mamoru-Baka were talking about.' She chastised mentally. _

Usagi could practically imagine the devil and the angel on her shoulders, contemplating the whole situation.

_'But Usagi you obviously want his body.' Devil Usagi insisted. _

_'No you don't Usagi! He is just an impolite, rude male.' The Angel insisted. _

_'Well you do have a crush on him.' The devil urged._

_'NO I DON'T!' Usagi exploded at her mental devil and angel. _

_'Yes you do, you check him out whenever you're at the Crown Arcade.' The Angel admitted._

_The Devil Usagi grinned in triumph while the Angel Usagi looked at her sympathy._

_'Hey, I am the Angel. I have to tell the truth.' She defended. _

Usagi pushed him away quickly, her mental devil and angel were really starting to get on her nerves. She definitely did not have a crush on Mamoru!

"You didn't think I would fall for your stupid charade, did you?" Usagi challenged.

"Huh, what Usako?"

Usagi stepped forward and poked his chest.

_'Bet you like that muscle, don't you?' Devil Usagi teased in her ear. _

Usagi shook her head, her conscience counterparts were extremely annoying.

"I don't forgive you. You totally and utterly embarrassed me."

"I know."

"I felt degraded." Usagi continued.

"I know."

"But I don't care anymore Chiba Mamoru! You can humiliate anytime at the Crown now. I don't care! You know what? You can even call me Odango-Atama!"

"I know…"

Mamoru looked at her, confusion evident in his eyes.

_'What did she mean by that?'_

Before he could say anything, Usagi already was sprinting her way towards school.

* * *

"Oh Serena, your always so late." Ami said as she glanced at her watch.

Usagi waved at her friend and caught up with her.

"It was nice of you to wait up for me, now come on because Ms. H is going to kill us." The blonde said as she was going to turn in the direction of that classroom.

Ami looked at her, obviously puzzled.

"Usagi you must of really had no sleep last night. We're in Ms. Takeshi's homeroom now."

The lunarian princess looked at her in confusion.

"But that's a junior class homeroom."

The senshi of ice laughed and slowly ushered her friend toward their classroom.

"You really did have no sleep did ya?"

* * *

(PAST)

Usagi opened her eyes and pressed her alarm clock button.

She glanced at her bedside, ready to lift up the picture of her and Mamoru, but she found nothing.

"I guess mom must have moved it while I was sleeping." She muttered.

Usagi yawned and slowly strolled to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Luna slowly opened her eyes and let out a soft meow.

_'Where is Usagi? She usually is waking up and screaming at his time.'_

Once that thought passed through her head Usagi entered already fully dressed in her school uniform.

"Just wanted to say bye now." Usagi said.

Luna blinked and nodded.

And she was gone.

_'Maybe she is getting more mature.' Luna mused. _

_

* * *

_

Usagi sighed and breathed in the scent of the spring flowers. She even bent down and got a lovely flower bud and tucked it into her hair.

"Today is excellent." She said out loud to herself as she closed her eyes.

Too bad she closed her eyes because a mere second later she bumped into a familiar muscular chest.

She crashed to the floor and immediately got up to apologize.

"Gomen nasai."

"Odang---Usa—Usagi." A voice said.

Usagi looked up, it was her Mamo-Chan!

"Yes Mamoru-san." Usagi said, remembering that she was mad.

The man scratched his head, practically twitching with nervousness.

"Mamoru-san I don't have time." The blonde said plainly as she glanced down at her watch.

He opened his mouth, about to say something but Usagi already started to walk away.

"I'm going to be late for school, if you want to talk to me, meet at our bench in the park." She called over her shoulder.

Mamoru breathed and blinked his eyes.

_'That was not Usagi. No way. Sure she crashed into my like normal, but the way she acted. It was poised, composed. Oh gosh, maybe I was to harsh on her. Now she's all different and…I miss..I miss my Odango. But wait a minute…did she just tell me to meet her at OUR bench?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Oh, Mamo-Chan!

By: BeautifulxDreamer

Rated: T

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Summary: What if first season Usagi switched places with the present Usagi? What kind of hilarity will ensue for Mamoru?

Revised: 8/7/09

* * *

(PAST)

Usagi exited out of our high school puzzled.

_'First off I gave Ami a heart attack because I came early, then she assured me that we were supposed to be in the freshmen classroom. So yeah I listened to her; after all she is the brain of the sailor scouts. That's where I spent the day, in freshmen classes; maybe it was a class exchange thing that I didn't know about. Anyhow, after school Makoto told me to be at the temple so we can talk about the Dark Kingdom's new plans. How strange, they were vanquished ages ago. Sigh, I'm so confused. I guess I'll go meet Mamo-chan.'_

* * *

"She told me to meet her at our bench. What bench? She was civil and acted so maturely! Odango is never mature! And she called me Mamoru-san not Mamoru-baka! The world is coming to an end!"

Motoki chuckled.

"Your bench, huh? How come you never told me you and Usgai were secretly dating! Nah never mind, everybody could tell anyway. All those heated arguments and such. I always knew it was a front!" Motoki exclaimed.

Mamoru shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

He patted Mamoru's shoulder and nodded knowingly. "Everybody could see it. Me, Ami and Rei have talked about it. All that sexual tension and such, we knew, we all---"

Mamoru then spit out his coffee, causing the hot liquid to burn Motoki's face.

"NANI!" He sputtered.

Motoki cried and his hands flew to his face.

"That's hot!" He screamed as he went to the sink to splash some cool water on his face.

As Motoki washed his face, Mamoru glanced at the clock, getting lost in his thoughts.

_'School's been out for a good hour. How come Usagi didn't come here first? Maybe then I can clarify things, unless she got out late because of detention. Nah, maybe I should go.'_

Mamoru hopped off the stool and exited the Crown quietly, just as Motoki stopped washing his face.

"As I saying. You and Usagi have lots of sexual tension and such, sometimes it seems as if you are undressing her with your…."

Motoki paused and looked around and realized no one was there.

"MAMORU!"

* * *

_'There she is…'_

Mamoru spotted Usagi sitting on the bench facing the lake.

_'Well..I guess it wasn't a bad idea coming here…that way I can apologize and I'll get my coffee back. Yes, that's right. It's not like I really want to apologized to her…I just want my coffee…yeah, that's it. Wait I'm not prepared though…'_

He brushed off his jacket and slyly conjured a rose in his hand.

"A rose for your thoughts? I don't have any pennies Odango."

Usagi whirled around and re-strained herself from smiling as she gently took the rose from his hands.

_'She didn't yell at me for calling her Odango…she must be sick…yeah that's it!'_

"Thanks." She uttered before gesturing to the bench. "Sit down with me."

He nodded and plopped down next to her.

"Well, Usagi I'm really sorry for ---"

"Shhhh…" Usagi said as she put a finger to his lips. "I just want you to listen."

She got up and faced the lake, clutching the rose as her hair blew in the wind.

_'Her hair looks so beautiful….wait a second…what?'_

"We've been together for a long time…and yeah your older by two years, but I want to tell you that I'm ready and I've been ready for the longest time. Please understand, your not overstepping your boundaries because we love each other Mamo-Chan…so there's nothing wrong."

Usagi turned around.

"Mamo-Chan?"

And there was Mamoru passed out on the bench.

* * *

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes and sighed top himself.

_'So it was a dream, it was all just a dream…Usagi didn't say anything about being ready and acting like a couple…it was just a dream…all just a dream…all just a…'_

"USAGI!" He yelled with a start as she entered the room.

She smiled and sat down next to him on his bed.

"H----huh—how did you get in here?" He stuttered.

"Are you brain dead or something Mamo-Chan? I couldn't find the key you gave me so I kinda took yours out of your jacket, which by the way still needs to go. You know I hate that thing…"

Mamoru slapped his face leaving Usagi staring after him like he is crazy.

"Are you alright Mamo-Chan? You fainted after our coversation…about a…you know…" She said nervously as slight blush rose to her cheeks.

_'The slap didn't work…this is for real. OH MY GOD! What do I do? What do I do?'_

"Mamo-Cham , Tuxedo Kamen, Endymion…ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

_'She knows? This is a dream….NO... A NIGHTMARE!'_

"Usagi how do you know that?" He grabbed her shoulders. "And Endymion...I think that's what the Princess calls me in my dreams..."

"Princess Serenity…" Usagi added.

Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes. "You've forgotten me again…haven't you?"

Mamoru shook his head. "Of course I haven't forgotten you. Your Tsukino Usagi. You're 15 years old and you annoy the hell out of me...and right now you're really confusing me! First you act so mature, then you tell me to meet you at the park talking about you know what, and now you bring me to my apartment and tell me that you know I'm Tuxedo Kamen! What is going on Usagi?"

The odango haired girl got up from the bed and stepped back.

"How come I didn't realize it before? Your you, and I'm me…" Usagi said as she paced around his room. "Mamo-Chan what year is it?"

"2007."

And with that Usagi fainted to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Oh, Mamo-Chan!

By: BeautifulxDreamer

Rated: T

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Summary: What if first season Usagi switched places with the present Usagi? What kind of hilarity will ensue for Mamoru?

REVISED: 8/7/09

* * *

Mamoru stared dumbfounded at the blonde collapsed in his arms. It was all so confusing. The maturity in her tone, how sure she was about their supposed relationship, it couldn't all just be a misunderstanding.

Could it?

A slow smile spread over his face as his eyes traced the features of Usagi's face. Creamy white skin, soft pink lips, golden hair, Usagi was, dare he think it…beautiful.

He shook his head at his thoughts and gently placed her on his bed. There's only one person that would be able to help him was Rei.

With the thought of the fiery priestess in mind, he dialed her phone number in hopes of finding some kind of solution.

* * *

(FUTURE)

"Sailor Moon, what is wrong with you?" Mars spat in anger.

They had just faced a puny yuma and Usagi almost got herself killed. She had used her tiara in defense, which was obviously too weak to even kill the puny yuma.

"Mars, it's cause of that Algebra test, I don't know what I was thinking…" She said nonchalantly with a loud yawn.

"Baka!" Mars groaned.

As she said that Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury showed up, ready for battle.

"Where'd the yuma go?" Mercury asked in confusion.

"I took care of it…" Mars said before turning to Usagi. "No thanks to Sailor Moon!"

Jupiter shook her head. Mars was always a little too critical of Usagi.

"Mars, leave her alone." She said gently.

Usagi turned, eyeing the green suited senshi with suspicion.

"Who are you?" The blonde said before noticing Venus. "And you, what do you two want?"

The two stepped forward to reach out toward Usagi but she stepped back.

"Sailor Moon, it's us. Venus and Jupiter, we're your friends and part of you're court when you were a princes—"

Usagi's eyes widened. "Princess, as in the princess we've been searching for?"

The senshi all eyed each other in confusion.

"Usagi have you hit your head or something…" Jupiter said softly as she stepped forward, causing Usagi to stumble and trip over a rock.

The senshi rushed toward their fallen leader.

Her forehead was bleeding and she didn't look to hot either. Her face had gone pale and she had started to sweat profusely.

"Usako!" A voice yelled.

Usagi's weary eyes turned toward the voice and lightly smiled in delight as she saw it was her masked hero and crush, Tuxedo Kamen.

The senshi got out of the way as he went to exam her forehead but his mask was getting in the way so he took it off.

"Mamoru?" Usagi uttered.

And then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Oh, Mamo-Chan!

By: BeautifulxDreamer

Rated: T

Genre: Comedy/Romance

Summary: What if first season Usagi switched places with the present Usagi? What kind of hilarity will ensue for Mamoru?

A/N: Minna! I apologize for the extreme delay in updates. Anywho, I just wanted to inform you all that every chapter had been revised...some more extreme than others. Again, I apologize for the extreme delay.

* * *

(FUTURE)

"Where am I?" Usagi murmured as she slowly opened her eyes.

Her vision was blurred but her eyes slowly began to focus. However, Usgai was still confused as to what had occurred earlier. Her mind was in a state of confusion. When she tried to recall the past events all her mind could conjure was a blank slate of nothingness.

"Usagi?"

The blonde looked up and realized that the voice that called her was Ami. She met the blunette's eyes and smiled half-heartedly.

'_She must be taking care of me'. _

"What happened Ami?" Usagi asked before realizing her unfamiliar surroundings. "And where am I?' She added.

Ami looked at her, with a look of panic and uneasiness.

"Well Usagi, when I tell you, promise not to freak out." Ami said gently.

Usagi's eyes widened. "Ami I promise, okay? Just tell me what's going on!"

"Well you fainted earlier…" Ami started.

The blunette noted the blonde's eager eyes and she could just tell that her friend was gong t freak out.

"And…"

Ami swallowed her saliva in nervousness before continuing. "Because, well you found out that Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru…"

On cue, Usagi clutched her head, the dizziness quickly taking over her senses.

"Mamoru baka is Tuxedo Kamen?" She said in a daze.

Ami acted and clutched her friend's hand, trying to steady her.

"There's more…" She said quietly.

The blonde quickly got over her wooziness and focused her attention back to the blunette.

"You're in the wrong time period Usagi. You're two years in the future…"

"Kami…" Usagi uttered out, the dizziness once again returning.

Ami took action and shook Usagi's body.

"Snap out of it! We have to find a way to get you back! " Ami urged.

Usagi slapped her face gently with both of her hands, trying her best to come to terms with her current reality.

"Is there anything else I need to know Ami?"

Before the Mercurian senshi could respond the door to the bedroom opened, revealing a panicked Mamoru.

"USAKO!" He exclaimed.

Behind him were Jupiter, Venus, and Mars who were shaking their heads in disapproval.

"She's not Usako Mamoru, the girl in front of you is Usagi as in Odango Atama!" Mars reprimanded.

Mamoru clutched his forehead, running his thumbs across it, in order to soothe his stress.

"She was always Usako to me even back then." He hissed.

Usagi blushed and looked away. It was bizarre having Mamoru refer to her with so much affection.

"You're making her blush!" Mars chastised.

Mamoru sighed and clutched his forehead. "Why do I have a feeling that this is partially my fault?"

Usagi laughed. "It's always your fault."

The senshi looked at Usagi with disbelief. Just a second ago she could barely contain herself, then she was suddenly back to normal because Mamoru was with her.

"I can't believe I had a crush on you even then...." He muttered.


End file.
